A New Threat In A New Place
by whoareyoutojudge
Summary: im having a writers block on this one so please r&r with ideas and let me know. ill be starting a Stand By Me fanfic so please r&r it as well.
1. First Blood

none of these characters are mine except micheal the others belong to marvel comics and funimation

**CHAPTER 1:FIRST BLOOD**

It was a dark day after the defeat of Omega Shenron.The world was still in ruins and thanks to

Pan it would take a year to restore the Earth.Suddenly Goku received a mesage from King Kai.

"Goku I have some great news" said King Kai excitedly.

"What is it King kai" asked the warrior.

"There is a way to restore the earth before the next year" King Kai replied.

"What how?" questioned Goku.

"The Namekian Dragonballs,word about Earth's destruction has reached the Nameks and they

have agreed to help" said the Kai.

"Really. Wow.I've always liked those Nameks" said Goku.

"Piccillo is on his way with th Dragonballs as we speak"said King Kai

"We'll be on the lookout for him" Goku told King Kai.

Meanwhile,in California the Nightstalkers are mass producing their new vampire slaying serum

**Daystar**.After Dracula's blood had been infused with** Daystar** just hours before and the Talos clan had been

eliminated mass amounts of money were withdrawn from the Talos accounts by the Nightstalkers.Blade was

in hiding from the government so I can't reveal his location incase they happen to read this.All of a sudden a

report comes in of vampiric activity in Japan


	2. Chapter 2

i own none of these characters

**Chapter 2:A New Breed**

After the NightStalkers received the report of the vampiric activity in

they immediatly contacted Blade."Where the hell did the Talos clan find the

time to transfer a group to the Japanese islands?" questioned Blade.

" It isnt' the Talos clan this time its not even the same species of

vampire these suckheads feed on the life force of a being instead of their

blood we're calling them soul reapers" replied the beautiful Abigail Whistler

Moments later after retreiving Blade from his secluded training area

the Nightstalkers were on their way to Japan.

Meanwhile, Goku and his family had encountered on of these new

breeds of vampire while trying to fight it off in his Super Sayian 4 form Goku's

power was drained. Luckily Korin had recently supplied our heroes with enough

senzu beans to last quite awhile and he was quickly back on his feet. However,

as vampire drained his life force it also attained his Super Saiyan power and

was fighting with highly hightened strength. Out of nowhere a green flash darted

taking the creatures heart with it instantly killing it."Piccolo?" gasped the breathless

Goku as he returned to normal.

Indeed the Namekian hero had returned from lending a hand in H.F.I.L

(Home For Infamous Losers). "Hahahaha, Goku you've lost your edge old friend"

laughed the Namekian "Now what the hell was that thing and why are you back to

normal size? I thought the plan was to restore the Earth with the dragonballs."

queried Piccolo

Pan sank back into the shadows of her grandfather shamefully "Yeah that was the

but my granddaughter thought that this would be better use of Shenrons power"

Goku explained


	3. Chapter 3

i own none of these characters

**Chapter 3: Arrival of the Hunters**

" Hey Piccolo King Kai said you had a little gift for us" said Goku

" Oh. Yeah the Namekian Dragon Balls they're right...uh...uh-oh"

" What is it Piccolo don't you have the Dragonballs?"asked Chi-Chi

" Yes and no

"Whaddaya mean" questioned Pan.

Piccolo pulled out a clump of orange and red dust. Everyone gasped in horror as

a ghostly dragonball appeared and vanished.

" Is that what i think it is ?" queried Trunks

" That depends on what you think it is" answered a mysterious voice " If you think

it's the dust from the dragonballs then no. If you think it's dust from the deserts of Earth then

yes"

" And just who are you three? Are you friends of that thing that just tried to kill us?"

questioned Videl

"I'm Blade , these 2 behind me are Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, and what

"thing" are you talking about."

" The "thing" that drained my very life force" answered a weary Goku

Blade closed his eyes and winced as he mumbled the words "damn another new breed "

" Oh and here are the dragonballs " said King as he threw a bag to Goku

" New breed what do you mean "new breed" " ...


End file.
